Deer Hunt or deer mating?
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: takes place during the paintball deer hunt episode.


here. hope you like it. sorry if I got some of the first few quotes wrong. been a long time since I watched that episode. anyway, this is my take on what happened after they crossed antlers.

* * *

Courtney: Um, what do you think you're doing?

He looked at her, and felt those weird emotions he's never felt before. He couldn't explain it, but being around her made him feel good.

Duncan: I'm passing the time.

Courtney: Ugh, why do you smell so terrible?

Duncan: In a word, Owen.

Courtney: Well, we should head back. This stupid challenge must be almost over by now.

Duncan: Um, you're going the wrong way.

Courtney: I was a CIT. I have an acute sense of direction. It's this way.

Duncan: No, it's that way.

The two of them started walking towards each other and ended up getting their antlers caught.

Courtney: Oh, great. Now what are we gonna do?

Duncan: You wanna make out?

Courtney just pulled on the antlers to get them off. Unfortunately, as she spun them around, she lost her footing, and they started rolling down a hill. They continued to roll and roll until the hit a tree at level ground. Courtney felt up her head, and noticed her antlers were gone.

Courtney: Oh, great, we lost our antlers. Looks like we're out of the game.

Duncan: Yeah, I think your antlers are the least of your problems.

Courtney: What are you talking about?

Duncan: Look down.

Courtney looked down, and saw that her clothes were gone, leaving her body on full display. Duncan certainly appreciated the view. It took her a few seconds to realize he was staring and slapped him on the cheek.

Duncan: Hey, cool it, princess. I've seen bare bodies before, and you have one of the best I've ever seen.

Courtney: Wait, what?

Duncan: Yeah, I've had tons of experience. Banged a bunch of female inmates, knocked up a few female officers. In fact, they said that if I can keep from knocking up any babes on the show, they'll take the heat off me.

Courtney couldn't believe it. The guy she was crushing on did that? Seriously, what were the odds? Then an idea came to her.

Courtney: Well, since I'm naked as a jaybird, I think you should do the same.

Duncan just shrugged his shoulders and did as she asked him to do. He took off his shirt, revealing his abs. Courtney just drooled at the sight of his bare abs.

**Courtney: Wow. Duncan's abs look even yummier than Justin's.** {She realized what she was saying, and shook her head.} **No, no, no! don't think about him like that, even though he looks so… yummy.**

**Duncan: Man, even Justin has nothing on me. All those years in juvie has given me abs even Justin can't compare to, and it looks like Courtney agrees.**

Duncan continued to strip while Courtney ogled the bad boy. once he took off his pants, Courtney gasped in shock at the size of his cock. It was over 10" big and quite thick.

**Courtney: Now, this doesn't make me a slut, but that cock is so big and incredible. I want Duncan to tear up my pussy and possibly impregnate me. Then, after the show's over, go get married.**

Duncan: Well, since you seem to like my cock, why don't you give me a blowjob? You do know what a blowjob is, right?

Courtney: Of course I know what a blowjob is. Who doesn't?

**Courtney: I have no idea what a blowjob is. Let me just check it on my PDA. What?! No way, no how is that thing going in my mouth!**

Courtney found herself giving Duncan a rather amateur blowjob. He came after about six minutes, causing her to gag.

Courtney: Ugh! That's so disgusting! How can girls like that?

Duncan: It's an acquired taste. Now, how about I fuck your ass? I've been eager to get at it.

Courtney: My ass? What about my pussy? Or are you too scared?

Duncan: Ha, nice try, but I'm not gonna fall for that. I ain't violating my parole, but tell you what. After the show's over, how's about you come home with me and I'll impregnate you at my place? If not, well, then you don't get to have my huge, long, thick, juicy cock again. So, what do you say?

* * *

what do you guys think? should Courtney resist the temptation of Duncan's cock, or crack and agree to his deal, maybe even swearing to make it so it's legal to have her as a slave? also, this was originally supposed to end with the ass-fucking, but I figured I'd leave it up to you guys.


End file.
